disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Disney
Radio Disney is a radio network for kids/teen 6-14. It is mostly found on AM dial, There are some stations on the FM dial. The main headquarters is located at Disney/MGM Studios at Walt Disney World Resort. The DJ's * Susan Huber - Morning DJ / Top 30 countdown. * Don Craftree - Wakie Blakie Morning Show. * Ernie D - Wakie Blakie Morning Show. * B.B. Good - Playhouse Disney. * Just Plain Marc - The Just Plain Marc and Zippy show. * Zippy - The Just Plain Marc and Zippy show. * Sherrie - Substitute D.J. Programs * Top 30 Countdown - Weekend mornings of songs that made it to the Top 30 Countdown. * Playhouse Disney - Weekday Afternoon program for preschoolers hosted by B.B. Good with a Disney Character as co-host. * Music Mailbag - For the new song that they will play on Radio Disney. If you like the song, you will Pick It. If you don't like the song, you will Kick it. * The Wakie Blakie Morning Show - Comes on at 9:00 in the morning. * The Just Plain Marc and Zippy - Airs in the late afternoon at 4:00pm. 60 Seconds segments * The News on what's New - News reports on what the singing artist that they play on Radio Disney is up to. * Grossed Me Out! - Hosted by 2 characters from Raw Toonage (Sometimes Bonkers D. Bobcat, or Marsupilami and Maurice). Contests * Go ahead, Stomp me! - The caller must hum to a song they hear on Radio Disney, If the D.J. does not know the name of the song, The caller wins. * The Adventures of Bud and Iggy - Two safari men are lost. You have to find the right location. You win if you are correct * Hairbrush Karaoke - Two callers needs a hairbrush as a Microphone and sing a song they hear on Radio Disney. If one player got the highest rank, Wins the contest. * One Second song - Oldie song they play on Radio Disney. If the caller guesses the name of the song right, The caller wins. Slogans (1983-2002): We're all Ears! (2002-2005): Music and Prizes that Rock! (2005-present): Your Music, Your Way! Today's artist on Radio Disney * Spice Girls * Britney Spears * Backstreet Boys * *Nsync * S CLUB 7 * A*Teens * Eiffel 65 * Mandy Moore * Janet Jackson * Aaron Carter * Baha Men * Destiny's Child * The Jonas Brothers * The New Kids on The Block * DreamStreet * Hilary Duff * Ashley Simpson * Jessica Simpson * Hampton and the Hamsters Oldies artists on Radio Disney (They sometimes play it on Playhouse Disney) * The Beatles * The Beach Boys * Queen * ZZ Top * M.C. Hammer * Weird Al Yankovic * K.C. and the Sunshine Band * Kool and the Gang * Jackson 5 * James Brown * Little Richard * Elvis Presley Music Choice In 2004, Radio Disney was featured on Music Choice on local cable system. However, Disney sued Music Choice for $120 billion dollars in 2007. Music Choice did not follow it's deal with Radio Disney. Therefore, Disney won the lawsuit, and Music Choice had to replace Radio Disney with Kidz Only. Link Radio Disney official Website Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries